someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Torture
My name is Ardian Samuel. I have been a big Super Smash Bros. fan ever since Super Smash Bros. Melee. And thus I am currently waiting for Smash Ultimate. On Tuesday, I usually eat breakfast, go to school, be bored, and go home. After I got dressed up to my casual outfits, I heard a ring on my bell. I opened the door, and saw a package. I took the package inside, opened it, and got an early copy of Smash Ultimate! I never thought it would come to this day I would get Ultimate early! I instantly grabbed my Switch, inserted the game, and ready to play. Upon starting, an opening cutscene plays, showing all the characters in the game. I accidentally skipped the cutscene, because I thought pressing A would do something. The announcer shouted the logo as it appeared, throwing me back into nostalgia. I went to Smash to 1v1 an opponent. I saw the roster, and I also saw 7 new characters at the bottom: Geno, Shadow, Ken, Isaac, Chorus Kids, Mach Rider, and Goku. Wait, Goku?! Didn't Sakurai say that he wouldn't put anime characters in Smash Bros? Whatever, I decided to ignore him and decided to choose a character. I would also like to point out that the game unlocked every character by itself. I went on ahead and picked my main, Luigi. My opponent was Ridley. We fought in Final Destination with no items and three stocks. You know, typical competitive Smash? Anyway, 3 minutes passed, Me and Ridley both have 1 stock left. Ridley launched me off the stage. I tried to recover, but Ridley spiked me. Wow, beaten by a computer, never in my life. After that, I picked Goku and decided to do a free-for-all against Snake, Simon, and Shadow. I set it to timed, with the time being 3 minutes, all items, and no stock. We went on Battlefield. Goku's moveset is very similar to the moveset he had in Super Smash Flash 2, except his Final Smash is him quickly turning Super Saiyan and teleport on the sky to send out a Spirit Bomb, damaging every opponent on screen. Damn, I guess Goku IS overpowered after all! Anyway, I won the match. I picked Luigi again, this time with my opponent being Mewtwo. I switched back to stock match (this time, being to one stock) and no items. We went into Battlefield again. This is where it starts to get weird. Upon starting, I noticed Luigi had blank eyes, which kind of reminds me that one time Luigi died in Simon's reveal trailer. I also can't move my character, no matter which button I pressed. After a few seconds, Luigi died, losing a stock. What I noticed was it's the death animation when you die in Stamina Mode. What the heck? I didn't put it in THAT mode. Instead of the announcer saying "GAME!", it's just silence. After a few seconds, it turns to the result screen, with Mewtwo saying "Ardian, you are a failure." "WHAT?! HOW DID HE KNOW MY NAME?!" I was in complete terror at that moment. I returned to the stage select screen. This time, all the stages are blank. No names, no platforms, just blank. I selected a stage. Instead of the character select screen, it was the trophy gallery, and I was not ready for what's about to come. Why are there trophies of characters dying?! It just looked like the characters killed themselves with their own weapons. Kirby smashed himself with his hammer, Shadow shot himself with his gun, Pokemon Trainer was burned and impaled by his Charizard and Ivysaur. I was in fear. It was at this point, the game let me choose a trophy. I chose Pac-Man's trophy, in which Pac-Man's soul was sucked by the ghosts. A cutscene appears, showing Pac-Man's soul wandering around a place aimlessly. "Ardian..." a voice whispered. There it is again! How does the game know my name? At this point, Pac-Man turned to see cloaked figure. "You met your fate, huh?" "That's unfortunate, but this is more unfortunate for you..." Mario suddenly jumped out of nowhere, scaring me with bloody eyes and an ear-piercing high pitched scream. I was starting to go deaf, until the Switch crashes. After returning to the home screen, Smash Ultimate was removed. I removed the card and threw it as far as possible. Never in my life I will play a Smash Ultimate game with jumpscares. This was my first creepypasta. It's not really that scary, but I was proud that I made my first ever creepypasta. Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Video Games Category:Video Game